dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Styliland
The Republic of Styliland is a reasonably big archipelago nation situated below Greenland. It has 3 smaller sub-archipelagos, the north one, with 5 islands, the east, with 3, and the south, with 2, completing a total of 12 islands. It was founded in 1566 as a port, established 1572 as a colony and had its independence in 1701 and unification in 1944. History 'Natives' Migrants wandered around the isle centuries ago, leavind drawings in caves later submerged 'Arrival of the Portuguese' Avoiding a storm in 1566, the Portuguese stayed in the isle for a a few days, now celebrated as the "Lusitan Days" Colonial Times In 1572,King Philip I, founded a colony called "Terra do Horizonte". Horizenland went to Spanish control in 1609, frustrating inhabitants. In 1611, União dos Marinheiros is made to declare war on Spain in 1615. They got their indepenence in 1624. In 1625, an English army of 14 000 men controlled the country,. They liberated it in 1649 (being readquired in 1652) and in 1701. 'Invasions' Britain left Horizenland without any preparation. The country received many invasions and a crisis (Crisis of 1703 - 1719) *Danish Invasions of Horizenland: June 1703 (Ataque das Festividades); September 1703; July 1706; January 1708, May 1708, Februaray 1710; October 1715 (Grande Batalha) *Portuguese Invasions of Horizenland: August 1702 (A Traição); February 1704; July 1711 *Dutch Invasions of Horizenland: January 1706, May 1709 (conquered the north) *Spanish Invasions of Horizenland: December 1704 (Ataque do Natal) 'Crisis (1703 - 1719)' During this time, Horizenland had no official leading bodies and was highly divided into small factions. 'Kingdom of New Horizenland (1719 - 1901)' In February 1719, a 33yo man declared himself the King along with 15 000 other people. He was officially declared monarch in a referendum in 1722. Of the 991 000 inhabitants, only 347 115 allegedly voted. In 1733, he officially declared Portuguese the official language to get financial help from Portugal. Many people (the Maritimians) disagreed with these changes. In 1734, his younger brother poisoned his food with the help of Maritimians. King Anthony discovered the poison and launched an investigation. On January 1736, the Maritimians attacked royal guards in a visit to the North Isles and the king's brother declared himself king. This led up to a civil war that ended in 1743 with the death of King Anthony. Arthur was declared king in August 1743, 3 months after his brother's death. He put the country in misery after the crisis and closed all relationships with other countries. He died of the Horizian Decease of 1745, in October 1747, at the age of 56, leaving the throne to his daughter, Ana of 29 years. 'Other kings' Civil war of 1895 - 1901 On october 1895, the King (58) was poisoned. He had 3 sons and a daughter. The youngest murdered the oldest after the poisoning, and was put in prison. The mother turned Queen but one year later the servant discovered it was her who killed her husband. She was then deported and the daughter started reigning on February 1897. She got married in November and her husband murdered her aslee. He got the throne but his wife's uncle came to claim the throne. He didn't succeed and commited suicide in 1898, puting the government to the Maritimans. A poll in 1901 decided that a Council would be made to rule the country. I Council (1901 - 1927) and North Dictatorship (1927 - 1944) After the 1st monarchy being abolished, a council of 41 people was made. The president was voted by the population. The Council of 1901 lasted until 1906, getting defeated by an extremist right-wing union. The C'06 got quickly thrown by a revolutionary leftist group in 1907, who lasted until 1911, when the council was absolved. The elections of 1912 elected the reminescents of the Council of 1901, who lasted until 1917, when an attack killed 36 councelors. The Replacement Council of 1917 lasted until 1922, when emergency elections happened. A communist christian group won them, putting as the President of the Council RR Alexandre Fernandes Almeida. The 41yo man removed people from the Council in 1924 and 1926. In 1927, he remade the whole system. Elections happened every 3 years until his death. In 1932 he ordered to murder 9 of the people from the 1930 Council, getting their powers until 1933. In 1942, after his death, the Vice-President João Porto Humberto Pereira, who was assassinated in 1944, took control. This assassination led to the foundation of the Emergency Council, or the II Council (1944 - 1946) The South Republic (1923 - 1944) In 1923, the south declared independence. It had elections every4 years (1929 - 1944). In 1943, they joined Unification Movement. The unification happened next year. The II Council (1944 - 1946) and The III Kingdom (1946 - 1964) An emergency council was made to sustain the country in 1944. An election in 1946 decided that the country would be a Kingdom. The "União Monárquica" declared in 1946 Tiago José de Douro Styliano the king of Novo Horizonte, a man considered very kind during the campaigns. He hugely boosted the poor economy of the country and in 1949, he made an economic-regional deal with Denmark, and in 1951 another deal with Iceland. Both deals last until today. In 1956, to mark the 10th anniversary of his royal mandate, he decided to rename the country Styliland. In 1961, he passed away being replaced by his son André Jorge Ferreira Styliano e Gomes, being hated and leaving the position in 1964. III Council (1964 - 1967) Another council was made by King André's opposition in 1964. This council would be permanent. IV Kingdom (1967 - 1988) A Coup d'État defined D. Bernardo king of Styliland. He gave up in 1971, leaving the title to his brother, D. Francisco. D. Francisco was murdered in 1981, giving the position to his 2nd oldest son, D. Jorge. This trio was hated by all the population and buried the country's economic and political stability. D. Jorge, after receiving over 15 000 death threat messages, decided to escape to Switzerland and declare a restructural republic. II Republic (1988 - 2011) Originally temporary. In 2006, an economic fraternization with Portugal was made. Capitalization of the country. Internationalization. The last one elected in 2008 failed to succeed in the country trying to change everything wrong. Blamed by capitalists. III Republic (2011 - 2015) This was a tentative of making a fully-presidential socialist republic that failed and lost citizens, and economic trust and powe. A coup d'état was made, ending a small civil war and inflation from 2013 to 2015. IV Republic (2015 - present) Paving its way to social, technological and environmental evolution. Plans to enter the EU. Fought aganst monarchs in 2015. The country suffers every year from the "Época das Cheias", a season with lots of rain, floods and storms. The worst years were: 2018, 2015, 2011, 2010, 2008, 2007, 2001, 1995, 1986, 1982, 1980, 1973, 1966, 1964, 1950, 1944, 1927, 1911, 1896, 1854, 1851, 1817, 1808, 1783, 1729, 1707, 1644, 1629, 1573 and 1566. The north is usually more affected, except in 2018, 2011, 2007, 1986, 1982, 1966, 1911, 1854, 1851, 1817 and 1707 who passed in center and south too. Evolution of media and national brands *1877: Notícias do Estado, newspaper *1893: Atualização das Ilhas, independent newspaper *1894: Serviço Nacional dos Correios, communications *1901: Jornal da Convenção / Jornal do Concelho, newspaper (replaced Notícias do Estado) *1909: Serviço Nacional dos Correios -> Serviço Nacional de Comunicações *1924: Rádio Nacional *1928: Notícias da Nação, newspaper replacing JC. *1929: Rádio Nacional -> Rádio Popular Comunista *1931: Serviço Nacional de Transportes Aéreos, airways *1935: Empresa Reguladora de Comboios e Serviços Metropolitanos, trains and subways *1940: União Nacional de Desportos *1944: Rádio Popular Comunista -> Serviços Nacionais de Rádio *1955: Informação Independente, independent newspaper *1958: Companha de Telefones e Telégrafos de Novo Horizonte, communications *1966: Nacional Televisão, televisios *1969: Nacional Televisão released nationwide *1970: Serviços Eletrónicos das Ilhas *1972: CTT-NH and SNC create the Telecomunicações Stylilândia. *1982: RIT (Reguladora Independente de Transmissão), TV *1984: União Cultural de Televisão, TV *1993: Canal Federação Jornalismo, TV *2003: CFJ -> Notícias FJ, TV *2009: TcSl -> StyliCom *2013: S'NTA Aviação -> Styliland Airways *2012/2017: NTV Stream, streaming services Evolution of forms of government *Port (1566 - 1572) *Portuguese/Spanish Colony (1572 - 1624) *I Republic (1624 - 1625) *British Colony (1625 - 1649) *Unstable Country (1649 - 1652) *British Colony (1652 - 1701) *Unstable Country (1701 - 1722) *I Kingdom (1722 - 1895) *II Kingdom (1896 - 1901) *I Council (1901 - 1927) / South Republic (1923 - 1944) *North Dictatorship (1927 - 1944) *II Council (1944 - 1946) *III Kingdom (1946 - 1964) *III Council (1964 - 1967) *IV Kingdom (1967 - 1988) *II Republic (1988 - 2011) *III Republic (2011 - 2015) *IV Republic (2015 - present) Population Stylilandian Portuguese The Stylilandian Portuguese has old Portuguese as its roots with influence of Danish, Icelandic, English, French and Russian. Festivities Dia de D. António - February 1 Celebrates the date D. Anthony declared king of Nova Horizonte. Only the month is known. Some regions celebrate the Month of António. Fim da Cheia (End of Flood) - Last week of May In the last week of May, the end of the flood season is celebrated by people wearing almost naked clothes and getting entertained with music and dancing around the streets. Streets are also usually decorated with flowers. From the 1910s to the 1980s it was common to see people consuming drugs but it was banned in 1987, except in the 3 East Isles. Dias Lusitanos (Lusitan Days) - June 8 to June 11 Dia da Chegada (Arrival Day) - June 8 Celebrates the arrival of the Portuguese in 1566. Dia de Portugal (Portuguese Day) - June 10 Celebrates the Portuguese culture. Dia da Partida (Departure Day) - June 11 Celebrates the departure of the Portuguese in 1566. São João (St. John's Day) - June 23 Dia da Batalha (Battle's Day) - October 15 This day celebrates the Danish attack of Nove Horizonte. It is only celebrated from 1949, after the Greenland Accord, to remember a friendship with Denmark and how wars do not result, as rivals became enemies. Also called informally Denmark Day. Semana da Liberdade - Last 'w'eek of November (since 2008) This week celebrates the various liberations Styliland had. Since 2017: * Saturday: Spanish Liberation of 1624 * Monday: Biritsh Liberation of 1649 * Tuesday: British Liberation of 1701 * wednesday: Liberation of the South of 1923 * Thursday: Liberation of the Dictatorship of 1944 * Friday: Liberation of the IV Kingdom of 1988 * Sunday: Liberation of the III Republic of 2015 If a more important liberation happens, the next governors can decide to remove the ones against their political tastes or one of the british liberations. Currency The national currency is Styliáks or Stylis since 2015. It is directly connected to Euros to prevent the hyperinflation from 2009-2013 and 1980s. Hoz=Horizôntio Sk=Styli Kc=KiloCoin Coins Notes * Series 1 - 2015 * Series 1.5 - 2017 * Series 2 - 2019 Flag Historical Flags Flag of Novo Horizonte 1901.svg|I Council (1901-1927) Flag of Novo Horizonte do Sul 1923.svg|South Republic (1923-1944) Flag of Novo Horizonte 1927.svg|I Council (1927-1944) Flag of Novo Horizonte 1944.svg|II Council (1944-1946) Flag of Styliland 1946.svg|III Kingdom (1946-1961) Flag of Styliland 1961.svg|III Kingdom (1961-1964) Flag of Styliland 1964.svg|III Council (1964-1967) Flag of Styliland 1967.svg|IV Kingdom (1967-1988) Flag of Styliland 1988.svg|II Republic (1988-2011) Flag of Styliland 2011.svg|III Republic (2011-2015) Flag of Styliland 2015.svg|IV Republic (2015-2020) Regional Flags Flag of Arquipélago do Norte.svg|North Isles Flag of Arquipélago do Sul.svg|South Isles Flag of Ilhas de Leste.svg|East Isles Television Nationwide Free Television Satellite television service you don't need to pay for. By norm there are no international channels. Paid Channels International Channels Viacom Styliland FOX and Disney Geography and Climate School system Media Sports Events Crime Economy Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Articles under construction Category:Portuguese-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries confederated in 1624 Category:Countries dissolved in 1652